einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
SS Testament LSW
Description: In effect, this is just a greatly miniaturized Piezoelectric Shard Launcher, with an added automatic function. While it doesn't have the raw power of a Gauss Rifle's 20mm slug, it's still fully capable of killing a man with one shard, and even armored troops will fall easily to volley fire. And if that's not enough, it can release a withering hail of automatic fire, to carve through almost any opposition short of a Battlesuit. Can use a PSL's magazine, which contains 810 shards worth of fluid and costs 4 tokens. Special: *Volley fire (3 or 9) *Automatic fire Operation Guide for Steve Saint's Testament Light Shard Weapon: This is a killing gun, and that is all that it is good for. Unlike lasers, this is not a tool that can be used to cut through walls or weld metal; Try to use it for such roles, and you will be disappointed. Despite the name, this is not a suppression weapon; The Spektr's visible wavelength modes are far more effective in that role. It is also not a nonlethal weapon, and is less effective than lasers at killing unarmored targets. Lastly, it does not have the multitude of varied ammunition types that a gauss rifle has. That said, it is better than just about anything else in its price range for killing armored targets. It also has far cheaper ammunition than most other kinetic weapons. There are four fire modes: semiautomatic, 3-volley, 9-volley, and automatic. Semiauto is only really effective against unarmored targets, or targets with low tech armors, so it's mostly a setting for increased ammo economy. It is lethal if you hit near vitals, and will likely disable a limb. Obviously, you get 180 semiauto shots to the token. 3-volley is similar in power to a gauss rifle round, and should be your standard setting. Unarmored targets will take severe damage, and those wearing armor strong enough to resist a gauss rifle (such as a Civic Defender's Longcoat, or a sharksuit) can still take lethal damage. You get 60 3-volleys to the token. 9-volley is more of an emergency setting, in case you meet enemies with heavy body armor such as a protectorate suit, or Milnoplate. It can damage these people even through their armor, but is unlikely to be outright lethal unless you get lucky or use mutiple volleys. If you see an enemy who is encased in metal, but isn't a battlesuit, use this setting. There's only 20 shots per token if you use this setting, so use it sparingly. Automatic fire is something of an oddball; It's inefficient, inaccurate, and isn't optimized for a certain type of target. It's primarily useful for sandpapering away the armor of extremely heavy targets, or for shooting at highly mobile targets who are difficult to hit with a volley. You can also use it as an emergency suppression weapon, although that isn't the primary purpose. In general, don't use it unless you have no idea which other setting would be effective, or if you aren't trying to immediately kill your target. Oh, and don't try to shape the crystals this weapon fires, or in general try to touch them at all. At best, you'll waste ammo. At worst, you'll blow off your own fingers. Category:Player-Designed Item